Kicking Ass and Dancing?
by tamakia
Summary: Meet Stella Clay;Brodus Clay's little sister. Go with her on her adventure of wrestling, drama, family, friends, and maybe even love? Contains cursing. I do NOT own WWE, but I do own Stella.
1. You bitch

Wow, not even 5 minutes and I'm already lost in this stupid arena. I pulled my hood even further down my face. No one was supposed to know that I'm here, not even my brother. Who is he, you ask? Well, you have to wait until later.

After half an hour of searching, I finally found Stephanie McMahon's office. I opened the door slightly to see her and Triple H's talking.

"Oh, Stella, you're here." Stephanie said with a big smile. "Yep. So, how do I hide until I go in the ring?" I asked. I planned to come out when my brother wins. I want to make it a surprise.

"Just hide in my office. If anybody comes in, then hide in the closet." I sat down on a couch and chuckled "It would be funny if I was a guy."

**45 min. later**

It was almost time for his match. I was looking at the mirror. My brown, wavy, mid-length hair was put into a low side ponytail, with my side bang covering a little bit of my brown eyes. My top was a pale green, 3-quarter sleeved, and was short (showing my belly button ring), and the back was butt-length. I had a black short-shorts with black wrestling boots (it had pale green swirls on it). Last but not least, two black, fingerless gloves.

"Umm, Stella?" Stephanie said. I turned around and my eyes widen at the screen. A quick 'Oh shit' left my mouth as soon as I sprinted out of the room.

"Put on my music" I told the worker as I got to the gorilla. He nodded and I ran out into the ring. I kicked Sandow's stomach until he got off of Brodus. As soon as Sandow got back up, I mustered all my strength and lifted (yes, you read that right) him over the top rope. I helped Brodus up while Naomi and Cameron slid back in. I stopped breathing when Brodus gave me a hug. Oh, how I miss those hugs. He soon put me down and grabbed a mic.

"Look, Funkateers, it's my lil' sis. Stella, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he said. The crowd barely knows me and they love me.

"Well, you know, I wanted to surprise you." I shrugged. I can safely say that I have more shy moments than my brother.

"_Sorry to break up the family reunion," _someone said. I looked next to the entrance to see Jack Fagg- I mean, Swagger.

"Stop the BS Jack," I started. Brodus looked at me, shocked. The last time I exploded like that was when we were young. We got lost in the forest and his friend kept repeating 'We're not lost. Everything is gonna be OK.' You don't know how much my little hands wanted to punch him in face.

"We all know that you're not sorry."

"You're right, I'm not," He came into the ring, "but you should be quiet, princess, this is for men." I started to clench and unclench my fist by time he called me "princess". No one calls me that except for my brother and my dad. I snapped out of it when Brodus pulled me to the corner of the ring with Cameron and Naomi. The guy went nose to nose as they glared at each other. I quietly slid out of the ring, telling everyone to shush. Now, where is it?

"You have your little sister fight for you?"

"It's better than having your grandma do it and then ditch you."

"Don't you DARE bring that up."

'FOUND IT!' I said in my head. I slid back in the ring right behind Swagger.

"Hey swagger, look behind you" he turned around. Get ready.

**BASH!**

Damn, his head left a dent in the poor steel chair. I just shrugged my shoulders and waved at my brother as my music played.

As soon as I went into the back, my stomach started to sound like a dying whale. Thank you, tummy, for playing the song of your people in public.

"Whoa, broskette, it sounds like you're hungry." It was no other than the Long Island Iced-Z. I shy fully nodded my head, "Then you're in luck, because I was going there myself." He did his goofy grin. I shook my head and followed my fellow Broski.

When we entered, I was about to have a fan girl moment. Keep calm and act professional Stella. I had to take a few deep breaths before I might do something that I would regret.

"Yo, Zack, we're over here" someone yelled. He took hold of my arm and basically dragged me to the line. I looked up and I was about to crap my pants. It was Sheamus and CM Punk close up. Punk was the first one to speak up.

"Who's newbie?"

"It's the chick who knocked out Swagger with the chair." Zack spoke for me.

"Ah, it's Brodus' sister. What's ya name lass?" Sheamus asked.

"Stella." I said as I got my food. I got a sandwich, 3 chocolate chip cookies, chips, and a Gatorade. As I sat down, all 3 guys looked at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"Aren't you a diva?" asked Zack. I nodded my head. This sandwich was too good to talk.

"Shouldn't you be dieting and trying to be really skinny like the others?" the other two choked on their drinks.

"Does it look like I give a shit about those type of things?" I asked. He shook his head, "good, now let me get back to my sandwich. Food." They started to chuckle.

After a few minutes; I finished my sandwich, chips and 1 of my cookies. Zack was too busy talking about how the divas always fall for him, but they just hide it. Ha, that's so funny.

"Nah, man, they all go to me, because the CM stands for 'Chick Magnet' "I have an idea.

"I know the real meaning of the CM,"I said as I shoved a cookie in his mouth, "it stands for cookie monster." I went to throw the trash away (I saved the last cookie for later).

"You bitch," I turned around, "I can't believe you did that to my boyfriend"


	2. This is the life

"So, Swagger is your boyfriend?" I asked. She nodded her head angrily.

"I even think you can do SO much better than him, Beth" yep, it was Beth Phoenix. I was about to say something, but she slapped me. I held my cheek and glared at her. Sure, people might say I have a short temper when the time comes. Might as well live up to it.

I was mid-lunge when someone grabbed me, "You're not getting into a fight on ya first day lass." I somewhat calmed down. Sheamus was right; I shouldn't get in trouble because of a little fight, especially on my first day. That's when I realized that everyone in catering was staring.

"What is going on here?" everyone turned to see Stephanie with Aj, "I just came to give Stella back her stuff, and then I hear that there was about to be a fight between her and Beth."

"Since there is tension between the whole Swagger and Clay thing," Aj stepped in, "next week there will be a mixed tag team match: Brodus and Stella vs. Jack and Beth. Until then, don't get into another fight."

I just got my stuff and headed back into the hallway. I can't believe I almost got into a fight on my 1st day here. Is it too much to ask that Brodus doesn't somehow manage to hear about this?

_**1 week later**_

I spend the rest of the week making friends, working out, and traveling. Also, Brodus found out about the almost fight, so now he is glued to my side. Now it's just Brodus, Naomi, Cameron, and I walking down the hallway. It was just a few minutes after Raw started.

We walked past an angry CM Punk and exchanged glares. When I was going to talk to him at the end of the show, last week, his self-centered ass personality went through. Let's say we exchanged some non-child friendly words before I left. I saw Rey Mysterio and ran up to him,"Yo, Mysterio, good luck and don't forget to kick Punk's ass." He smiled, "OK, don't forget to cheer for me" I nodded and turned around, Brodus was too busy talking to Layla El. A few days ago, we sat together on the bus and just instantly clicked. I smiled and looked for Zack.

It wasn't even 5 minutes until I found him talking to Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, and Lil' Jimmy.

"Hey everyone." They just waved back. That's when I remembered Sheamus is on the Smackdown brand.

"Hey lass." I turned around to see Sheamus. Talk about perfect timing. I gave him a hug, "What are you doing here?" I asked. I know that he likes to come every now and then (Zack told me), but I didn't see any match that included him.

"Well, I decided to give my friend Alburto Del Rio a little surprise. Ya wanna come, lass?" he said as he dangled car keys. I set my bag with Zack and followed Sheamus. When we got to the parking lot, there were cameramen there. He started speaking, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring at the car. I wasn't jealous, it's just that, that is one awesome car.

"Hey, Stella," I looked towards him. I couldn't help but take a picture from my phone. "Do ya wanna take a ride with me?" I was about to say yes, but then I remembered the tag-team I had with Brodus.

"Sorry, Sheamus, but I have a tag-team tonight with my brother. Maybe next time." He waved and drove off. You just got to love him. I headed into the divas locker room and changed into my ring gear. It was the same as last week's, but it was a pale yellow. That makes me lemon, and Brodus lime.

I walked to the gorilla and looked at the screen. Brodus music started playing and I couldn't help but smile. When we were younger, we would always have a dance party almost every night. It was very rare someone, other than our parents, would be allowed to join. I snapped out of it when I saw a blur in the corner of my eye. I looked back up at the screen and to my horror, Sandow attacked Brodus from behind. I grabbed the closest object, which was a steel pipe, and ran out. But it was too late. Sandow already did the damage to his leg. I didn't know what it was, but something inside me snapped.

I put as much force as I can when I brought the pipe down on Sandow's back multiple times. The referees forced me to stop. I dropped the pipe and rushed to my brother's side. They put him on a stretcher and brought him backstage. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed past the referees and pounced on Sandow. How dare he hurt my brother and think that he could get away with it? I kept punching and punching until I felt myself being lifted. It was some of the superstars who forced me off. They didn't let me go until we got backstage.

I ran through hallways until I got outside into the garage. The ambulance just left so it was only me left. I fell on my knees and sat on my feet. I don't know how long I was staring into space, but I knew someone had snapped me out of it.

"There you are, Stella" someone said.

"We've been looking all over for you, lass" well, that one was easy to figure out. I turned around to see Zack, Sheamus, Kofi, Truth, Layla, Kelly, and Christian. I stood up and dust myself off.

"Are you ok, kiddo?" Christian asked. He has been calling me that since last Tuesday, the day we first met.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I just needed some fresh air. That's all". Naomi and Cameron came with my stuff. I thanked them and looked at my phone. There was only a few minutes of Raw left. But what caught my attention was the text message from Brodus 'You go to the hotel and sleep. I'll be OK in the hospital. Plus, I have a nurse taking care of me ;D'. I put on my hoodie and put my phone inside. I wonder if I could catch a cab to the hotel.

"Hey Layla, Kelly," they looked at me, "how are you guys getting to the hotel?" they had to think about it.

"Yeah, how are we getting to the hotel, Layla?" the Brit just shrugged.

"Maybe we could take the cab." She said. That's when the guys decided to step in, "No. we are not letting you girls take a cab, that's what rentals are for. Sheamus, Zack, and the girls ride in one car; and truth, Christian, and I could get in the other car." Kofi said.

I already have my bags, Layla didn't wrestle today, Kelly went to go get hers, Naomi and Cameron went to go get theirs, Sheamus didn't wrestle, Kofi and Truth didn't wrestle, and Zack didn't wrestle, but he still had his bag in the trunk. We decided for the girls to sit in the back (it'll be around a 1 hour ride, so we'll most likely be sleeping), and the guys sit in front (it will be easier to switch seats when the driver gets tired). I decided to take a window seat while Layla is in the middle and Kelly is on the other side.

When I got to my hotel room, I found out that Natalya will be my roommate until we leave. I dropped my luggage and flopped on m I dropped my luggage and flopped on my bed. I didn't even bother to change my clothes before I fell asleep. Comfy bed.

"I can't wake her up." A voice said. Ugh, can they shut up? I'm trying to sleep. I heard whispers, but I'm too lazy to care.

"Stella, wake up." I groaned in response. I don't want to get up, dammit.

"Fine, we'll just eat our bacon without you." That's when I shot up and fell in a mess of blankets. The girls were laughing while the guys were holding their stomachs and crying, "Where's the bacon?"

"We're gonna go downstairs and wait for you guys" with that, the guys left.

"Come on, Stella. We want to go to breakfast." Kelly said. I got all my stuff and headed into the bathroom. After showering, and brushing my teeth, I put on my clothes. I had a light blue shirt with a yellow smiley face, blue skinny jeans, and my converse. My hair was in a wavy side ponytail. I got my room key and my phone and headed out with the girls. We soon got there and I got my food from the buffet. If Big Show and I were to have a contest of who got the most food, he would be in second place.

When I sat down, I put my legs on Sheamus' lap and leaned on Layla. This is a good life.

**A/N: I have to stop here because I want to get ready for Smackdown. I was laughing when Sheamus stole Del Rio's car.**

**Also, who should Stella fall in love with? Tell me in the comment. Bye.**


	3. Help me

**OK. So I decided that every 3 chapters will have shoutouts. So don't forget to review after this.**

The past couple of days were fun. On Wednesday, Brodus came back and with the nurse from the hospital's number. Other than that, I spend the days working out and hanging out with people. Yesterday, Sheamus asked me to come to Smackdown with him, so here we are. We got to know each other better as we walked down the hallway.

"Favorite food?" he asked. I face-palmed, "Have you seen what I've been eating the past few days?"

"You like all types of food?" I nodded. We finally sat down in his locker room. He turned on the TV, while I got out a pack of skittles and relaxed. I turned my head to the side to see Sheamus smirking and shaking his head, "What?" I asked.

"Aren't ye gonna share those with me, lass?" I put some more in my mouth and shook my head, "well, ya brother told me your weakness." What weakness? The only weakness between my brother and I was- shit. My eyes widen as I put my candy down and moved away from the couch. He caught me and began to tickle my sides. I couldn't breathe. Now I'm upset at Brodus.

"Hell- whoa, we'll just let you be." Kofi said as he and Truth walked in. Sheamus stopped and I fell on the floor while wiping my tears, "What were you guys doing?" they asked. Sheamus stole my packet of Skittles and looked at them.

"He used my weakness just so he can steal my Skittles." I said while crossing my arms.

"Well, sorry to ruin your tickle party, but Booker T is calling you out to apologize to Alburto Del Rio." Truth said.

"OK. Watch her, fellas. I don't want the lass getting into trouble." He said as he left. I got back up and sat in the middle of the couch. The two partners sat on each side of me, smirking. If you ask me, it's kinda creepy. I finally gave in, "OK, what do you guys want?" their smirks grew into smiles.

"So, you and Sheamus, huh?" that's when I stood up and turn towards them, "There is nothing between Sheamus and I. We are just friends." Not only was I trying to convince them, I was trying to convince myself. Don't tell anyone, but I have a crush on Sheamus. I don't know if this is just a small crush that I'll get over, or I'm actually in love. It's so confusing. They just nodded and watched the TV and I sat back down. I didn't pay attention because I was thinking about him.

"I guess Summer Slam came early" I looked at the TV to see Sheamus is gonna have a match against Del Rio. The two soon left the locker room and I decided to take a nap on the couch.

**A while later**

I was woken up by Truth who pointed to the TV. It was finally time for Sheamus' match. I sat up as the tag team plopped down. My eyes were glued to the screen as his music started to play and my heart began racing as he took off his shirt. Then I saw the "cops" attack him.

"Shit," I mumbled, "Don't do this". Del Rio kicked him while the others held him. Kofi and Truth looked on as I growled. I promised Brodus that I wouldn't get into any unwanted fights, but I can't leave Sheamus in the ring. As soon as I got up, they pushed me back down.

"I can't leave Sheamus in the ring like that." I tried to push past them.

"Sheamus is strong, he can handle himself." Truth said.

"Truth is right, Stella, you just need to calm down" Kofi said. I give up. I plopped back down on the couch and put on my headphones to play music.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up in Sheamus' rental. I let out a small yawn and that got his attention.

"Glad to see ya awake. You OK, lass?" I let out a chuckle.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask if you're OK? Want me to drive?" I asked. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's OK, lass, you don't have to drive. Beside, we're almost there." I nodded and looked out the window. Soon enough, we were there. We grabbed our stuff and headed inside.

"Hey Stella," I turned to him, "do ye mind if I walk ye to ya room?" I nodded. We walked in silence until we got to my room.

"Thank you, Sheamus."

"No problem, lass. Good night."

"See you tomorrow" with that, he walked away.

I walked inside my room and got ready for bed.

**The next day**

The girls were over in Natalya and I's room talking about things, while I was sprawled on the couch, channel surfing. I looked at the clock, _2:38. _Shit, time is going extra slow. I heard a knock on the door and stayed still.

"Can you get the door, Stella?" Layla said from the background.

"No!" I replied.

"Why not?"

"Because that would require me to get up." I hurt a grunt and saw her get the door. She smiled and stepped aside so whoever it was could come in. It was Justin Gabriel, Tyson Kidd, Zack, and Sheamus. I met Justin and Tyson by Natalya. I also learned that she and Tyson are dating.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kelly asked. I stayed on the couch, still bored out of my mind.

"We are taking you guys sight-seeing." Zack answered back. I groaned and slid of the couch. They all snapped their heads towards me.

"What's wrong with the lass?" Sheamus asked.

"Stella is bored, but lazy"

"That's why we're taking you guys out." Tyson said while holding Nattie close.

"But that would require me to walk" I whined. Sheamus came close to me, "That's why ye not walking, but we're still going out."

"By car?"

"Nope." I got confused until he suddenly puts me over his shoulder. He headed out the door with the rest following us. That's when I started kicking and punching.

"Relax, lass, we'll get some ice cream" I finally calmed down at that, but I crossed my arms. I was bored again so I looked up. Tyson and Natalya's relationship lasted a very long time. They look good together. Layla and Zack were laughing with each other. I don't know if they should go out or not. What really caught my attention were Kelly and Justin talking. They would look cute together. Justin whispered something in her ear and she started to blush. I need to talk to the girls (not Kelly) about this.

"Down you go, lass" he put me down as soon as we got outside. Everyone started to walk and look around. Around an hour later, we stopped for Ice cream. We soon finished it as we came to the park. The guys were playing football, while the girls were talking. I was looking at a flower. It was a lily; my favorite.

"We one; you lose!" I heard them say while the other two groans.

"Hey, Stella" someone said. I turned my head to see Sheamus, "What are ya doing?"

"Nothing" I looked back at the flower.

"Ye really like the flower, don't ye?" I just shrugged.

"What can I say? I like Lilies"

"Guys, it's starting to rain." Kelly yelled. Sure enough, it was. You only felt a few drops until it was a total downpour. Everyone started to run straight to the hotel. I love the rain and wish that I can play in it, but I don't wanna get sick by Monday. When we ran into the lobby, Justin (who was in the front) stopped suddenly, causing everyone to fall. We busted out laughing, while the manager looked on with a scowl. Everyone said their goodbyes and Layla and Kelly came with us to our room. I quickly changed into black tights (knee level) with a baggy blue shirt. I sat on one of the beds and decided to join their conversation.

"So," Layla started, "what's going on between you and Sheamus?"

"Nothing"

"Stella and Sheamus sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Kelly sang. I threw a pillow at her and she caught it.

"Even IF there was something going on between Sheamus and I, Brodus would have to be OK with it. According to him, I'm not in the market." They just rolled their eyes and continued to talk about random things. The two soon left and I fell asleep.

**Two days later (Monday)**

Nattie and I both took a nap in the afternoon. So, we woke up late and had to rush and take a cab to the arena. She had to do her makeup in the car as I just put my hair in the normal side ponytail.

"Why aren't you putting on make-up? Did you put it on at the hotel?" she said while closing her make-up bag.

"Because, unlike you, the only make-up I would put on is lip gloss." She rolled her eyes and checked her reflection one more time, "You look fabulous, darling" it was quiet for 5 seconds and then we busted out laughing.

We finally got to the arena with 5 minutes to spear. We rushed in and took a look at the match card.

"I guess I don't have a match tonight. Good luck on yours." Nattie had a match against Eve. I was about to walk away, when Nattie pulled my arm, "Can you PLEASE come ringside during my match."

"OK" she ran into the Divas locker room to get changed. I think I'm in a good outfit to be at ringside tonight. It was a white shirt that looked like it was ripped in the back, black skinny jeans, converse, studs, and black bangles on my wrist. I also had a necklace that says 'Princess' on it. Brodus gave it to me for my 16th birthday. My idea of a 'Sweet 16' was a trip to an amusement park with close friends and family. Even though it wasn't much, I still think that was my favorite birthday.

I decided to sit on a nearby box and wait for Raw to start. Soon I heard people talking, "Where is she. I saw her not to long ago." I poked my head over the edge of the box. I saw Nattie talking to John Cena. I cleared my throat and both of them turned their heads towards me.

"John Cena, I like you to meet, Stella Clay." I jumped down to where they are. I shook his hand.

"Hi, Stella. May I ask what you were doing up there?" he ask. It wasn't until I looked that I realized how tall it is. It was two boxes stacked on each other. It was probably a little bit taller than Big Show.

"Eh, I was bored and I wanted to sit" he just chuckled. We both turned our attention to the screen. CM Punk was getting hurt in the ring.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to run" I waved and he ran off. I noticed that Nattie went somewhere and went back up my boxes. I looked on and couldn't help but smile. Aj is doing a great job as GM.

"Hey, Stella" a voice said. I looked back to see the gang. The only people who were missing were Kelly, Kofi, and Truth. Kelly and Kofi were on the world tour, and Truth has a match soon. Also, Brodus is with us. He started to laugh.

"Remember our tree house, Stella?" Brodus started and turned to the group, "We had a ladder to a tree house; which was in a big tree. She would always climb it with her bare hands. She would always go back home with scratches." I was too busy looking at the screen to see their reactions.

**Fast forward a bit**

Sheamus finally got me down from my precious boxes when he promised me grapes. So now, we're both sitting on steal chairs, with my legs on his lap, and ME eating grapes. Well- more like him shooting grapes into my mouth. Soon, Nattie came, time for her match.

We were both in the ring with the crowd cheering for both of us. We heard Beth Phoenix's music, but there was a video on the titron.

"Natalya," Beth's face was on the camera, "you are such a fool" she chuckled darkly. We were confused at what she meant. The cameras follow her around the corner. What was there shocked us both.

"That's right Nattie; your boyfriend kissing Eve Torres." With that, she laughed darkly and the screen went black. Layla and Kaitlyn went to help her as I slid out of the ring, furious. As I got backstage, I started to sprint. Soon I found Tyson shoving his tongue down Eve's throat. I pushed Tyson away and pounced on Eve. I was gaining the upper hand, when Beth and Eve suddenly double tag me. All I remember is Beth shoving me into the wall and Eve breaking my fallen necklace into two. I heard them laughing until I felt something cold on the back of my head.

_**Then it all went dark.**_

**(WWE)**

**Shoutout time!**

**Reviews: 4EverDayDreamer, DiNinjaEmo, and rkogrl3**

**Story alerts: PunkMutantGargoyleChica (that's a looong username), DiNinjaEmo, kali yugah, and louisiana-gal2**

**Author alerts: DiNinjaEmo (good job),**

**Don't forget to r&r. if you do, Zack will give you an ice cream of your choice. I might update my other WWE story. Bye.**


	4. A New Superstar?

I woke up, but all I saw was darkness. My head is fricken' killing me. I finally got enough courage to open my eyes to see what was happening. My eyes wondered around the room. It wasn't a hospital room (and trust me, I knew what it looked like).

"Hey, Stella, are you OK" the first person I saw Brodus right next to my bed. I sat up with the ice pack and tried to ignore the pain. I heard a door slam and a dude running out.

"I have to go, Brock just broke Shawn's arm. You remembered everything I told you?" Brodus gave him a thumb up. I got up and fell straight on my ass. Brodus rushed to my side, "You OK, Kitty-cat?" that was my nickname from Brodus. I nodded my head and he helped me up. As soon as we got out, a smug looking Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman. When he (Brock) looked me up and down, Brodus pulled me behind him, basically growling. I tugged at his arm and we left the building.

We soon arrived at the hotel and, to Brodus' disagreement, we went our opposite ways. I went to the café and took a seat in an empty booth. I got my phone out and took in all the silence. My mom always told me to stop and smell the roses once in a while, so, I think now's the time.

"May I sit with you?" I heard that voice before. Last time I did, we left with some unkind words. I nodded, for some strange reason. I looked up to see Punk with two cups, "I got you hot chocolate. I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted." I sucked in a bunch of air and thought about it.

"It's OK. I forgive you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not the type to hold grudges for long unless you do something really bad." I took a sip of my hot chocolate, "How come you're not asleep?" it was close to midnight.

"Because I'm insomniac. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I'm going for a walk. You wanna join?" I nodded and threw away my now empty cup.

We ended up walking for a long time. By the time we came back, it was close to 7:30. Now I'm a little tired. Ha-ha, just kidding, I feel like a walker. If I didn't get so tired, we would've walked the whole of Texas.

"Bye Stella."

"Bye Cookie Monster."

"Cookie Monster?"

"Yep, that's my new nickname for you."

"Whatever."

"You know you love it."

"Bye Stella."

I walked to my room and saw Nattie curled in her bed. There were tissues all around her and on the floor. Poor her. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I got dressed in a gray shirt that said 'Pikachu' in yellow and a picture of Pikachu. I also wore yellow, mid-thigh shorts and my grey high-tops. I put my hair in a fish tail braid. I put on my yellow, smiley face studs. I then realized that I didn't have my necklace from last night. I'm gonna have to ask Brodus. As soon as I got out the bathroom, I saw Nattie just get up with a weak smile.

"C'mon, Nattie. You can't lay in bed forever." I finally pulled her up and balanced her. After a lot of begging, I finally got her to get ready for breakfast. When she came out, we meet Layla near the elevator and went to the café. There, we meet Brodus, Truth, Sheamus, Cena, and Christian. I wasn't really hungry today. No, I'm not sick. My family is used to these moments. I just got a coffee and a bagel with cream cheese. I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about.

"Are you going, Stella." Nattie asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you going to the Summer Slam party tomorrow night?" I did get the invitation yesterday, but I didn't really care.

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm not the partying type." Even Brodus nodded his head. I stole a piece of his bacon and listen to them beg for me to come. After a while I gave up, "OK. I'll go to the party if you stop begging." With that they all shut up and I stole another piece of bacon. "I'm going to the park. Anyone want to come?" I barely finished when Truth spoke.

"Sheamus will come with you." He pushed him out of the booth while the girls snickered. Brodus, on the other hand, looked like Truth had grown two heads. I just shrugged and left with Sheamus.

When we got to the park, we ended up talking about random things. He got stopped by a bunch of fans while I stepped to the side. I was looking on, when I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down to see a little girl, no older than 5, looking up at me. She was a curly brunette with the biggest brown eyes that can make you melt. I crouched down to her level.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Marie-Ellis"

"Where is your mommy?" she pointed towards the ice cream truck.

"I am your bigges' fan." I think she has a problem with the letter 'T'. When I was young, I had a problem with the letter 'L'.

"Marie-Ellis Stevenson, do not bother the poor lady." The mother looked stress, but she looks so familiar, "Juliana?" I asked. Her head snapped in my direction. I finally saw the flashlight go on in her head. "Stella?" I nodded and gave her a hug. She was my friend back in middle school. Marie-Ellis looked guilty.

"If you want, I wouldn't mind watching her for the day." She looked excited while the mother shook her head.

"I can't. She has to go to her Grandmother's house so that I could buy things for her party."

"But mom, Nana doesn' like me. She never plays dolls and she gives me owies wih her spoon." I felt sorry for the little girl. If she gets hit with a wooden spoon, then I feel her pain. Auntie did that to me when I was a little girl.

"Ok. But can she sleep over?" I nodded, "Well, here's her bags and my number." The mom gave her ice cream and they said their good-byes. We turned around to see Sheamus.

"Who's the little lass, Stella?"

"This is Marie-Ellis. I'll be babysitting her today." He crouched down to her.

"How old are ye, lass?"

"I am going to be five tomorrow." She started to lick the SpongeBob ice-cream. Sheamus picked up the bag and Marie put on her bookbag. I held her hand as we started to walk to the playground. When we got there, she threw her half-eaten ice-cream in the garbage and ran to the slide. I sat down next to Sheamus and looked at the little girl. Sometimes, I think about the future and if I would ever settle down and have a family. My mom wants me to, but I really like traveling and wrestling.

"What's wrong, lass?" Sheamus asked. I quickly shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong." I don't even know if that was a lie. I quickly looked at my phone, "I think it's time to go." I called Marie-Ellis over and all three of us left the park. I was carrying the bag Sheamus took earlier while he carried the now sleeping girl. I thought he would hurt his arm, but he took her anyways. Don't tell him I said this, but they look adorable together. We got to my hotel room and went inside. I took the small girl from his arms, and put her in my bed. I plopped on the couch and put my legs on Sheamus. I wonder if he's used to it.

"Hey, lass, are ye going to Smackdown on Friday?"

"Yep, Zack has a match so he wants me to come. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I want Booker T to put my match back in Summer Slam." I looked at him like he was crazy (in this case, he was).

"Are you sure? It's your title on the line and Del Rio will try to hurt your arm again." Oh gosh, with the concern in my voice, I think I sound like mom.

"Don't worry Stella; he has to hurt me way more than this for the match not to happen." He brought me close and wrapped his arm around me. I relaxed and rested my head on his shoulder. That's when a pair of big brown eyes stepped in front of us.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I slipped out of Sheamus' grip and let the little girl sit on my lap.

"I hungry." I looked at the time and saw it was 12:30. It is time for lunch and I was starving.

"Hmm. We should get room service." They both nodded their heads and I walked to the kitchen to order.

**Sheamus' P.O.V.**

When Stella went to the kitchen, Marie-Ellis taped my arm, "Sheamus, do you like Stella. It'll be our little secret."

"Don't tell anyone." She put her finger on her lips, "I do like Stella, but I don't know if she likes me back." I can't believe I'm telling my problems to a five year old. She just nodded and put her head in my lap. I just looked up to see Stella come back. She noticed the bored look on Marie-Ellis and got crayons and a coloring book from her bag. Stella put her head back on my shoulders and played with phone while I was channel surfing. I could've sworn I saw Marie smirk in the corner of my eyes. Then she stuck her tongue out at Stella.

"Who are you sticking your tongue to?" Stella asked. Marie-Ellis' smirk turned into a big smile. She started to chase Marie around the room. Someone knocked on the door and I got up to answer. Room service was here and he brought in the cart. I called the girls over, and Stella came with Marie on her hips. She put down the little lass in one seat, and sat in another.

**Stella's POV**

We finally finished our food and Sheamus was using a washcloth to clean Marie's face. I took a picture and uploaded it on Instagram. 'Looks like Sheamus have a soft side'.

"Stella, open the door?" I widen my eyes. I knew that voice. I swung open the door and gave a bear hug to the blonde, "Oh my gosh, I've missed you Kelly." With her was Brodus, Layla, Nattie, Truth, Kofi, John, Justin and Christian. Marie-Ellis and Sheamus came up to the door.

"Who's the munchkin', kiddo?" Christian asked.

"Her name is Marie-Ellis. We're babysitting her until tomorrow." Brodus had the look in his eyes when he saw Sheamus. I knew what was coming.

"Boys, we need to have a talk. Kofi and Christian can stay." He quickly gathered the rest of the guys and shut the door behind them.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kofi asked. Both he and Christian were confused.

"Brodus is gonna have the 'overly protective brother' mode." It has happened before. I was dating this one dude, and the next day, he ran away because of my brother. I looked across the room to see the girls playing and talking with Marie-Ellis.

"Hey, Stella," Kelly asked, "Do you have your dress for the party tomorrow?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but you guys are not seeing my dress until tomorrow evening."

"Auntie Stella," my heart just melted when she called me that, "can I have a color in my hair like Aunt Nattie?" my eyes widened in fear. If we give her a streak, then her mom might kill us. Then, I got an idea.

"How about tomorrow." She nodded and skipped over to where the girls were to play dolls. Just then, the door opened. Brodus was smiling while the other four looked pale (well, I couldn't tell with Sheamus. And at least they're still talking to me.). Marie-Ellis ran to Sheamus and he picked her up, "Uncle Sheamus, Auntie said I can get color in my hair tomorrow."

"That's great, lass." I went to sit with the girls, "When did she start calling us 'Auntie' and 'Uncle?" I asked. They just shrugged, "She started to call us that out of nowhere." Wow, a few hours with us, and she starts to think of us as family. I sat on my bed and leaned on the head of it.

"Stella!"

"Yes, Truth?"

"We're bored." The funny thing was that it wasn't even Marie who was bored. She was too busy dressing up her doll. I searched through the bag and threw them a ball, "Go crazy and don't break anything." I started to play 'where's my water' on my phone. I was so distracted that I didn't notice a certain little girl climb on my lap, "My mommy has that game." It was funny to see all that excitement in her eyes.

"You want to play?" she nodded and I handed her the phone. I looked up and saw the poor ball getting chased by a bunch of grown wrestlers. I looked back down when I felt something hit my stomach. Marie was falling asleep, but she was trying to beat the level, "Sweetie, why don't you take a nap?"

She shook her head, "I have to beat the level."

"Well, the game could wait." She was about to object, but I started to rock her. She finally fell asleep after a while. I tucked her in and sat with the group. They were talking about random things, while I was thinking.

"Yo, Stella, what are you thinking?" Truth asked. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"I'm thinking about things we could do for her birthday."

"We could go to the spa after breakfast." Kelly suggested.

"Maybe we could go to the fair after lunch." Christian said. I thought about it. It was good so far.

"And you guys bring her to the hotel while I'll get the present." They all agreed and went back to talking about random stuff. I went to the kitchen and searched through the coverts. It was almost dinner time and Marie will get hungry after her nap. I wonder if she likes macaroni.

"Stella, we're leaving."

"Where are you guys going?"

"We're going shopping and the guys are helping us." I laughed when I heard groans from the guys. The door shut and I turned around so I can put the food in the microwave. I heard a squeal and saw Marie riding on Sheamus' shoulders. She waved at me, "Hi, auntie." I waved back. I fixed the bowl of macaroni. I lift the little girl onto the seat. I turned to Sheamus.

"How come you're not with the others?"

"They said for me to stay here, and I like hanging out with ye and the little lass." Marie came to where we were and looked up. She had cheese all over her face. I sat her down on the counter so I could wash her face with a cloth.

"Auntie Stella?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we watch Nemo?" I nodded and put her down. She handed me the DVD and I popped it in.

She was eating a bag of chips on the couch and watching the movie while I was cleaning up. For someone so small, she could make a mess.

"Ye really good with kids." Sheamus said.

"So are you, Sheamus. You'll make a great dad."

"Auntie Stella, I ran out of chips." I picked her up.

"Well, that seems like a personal issue, Bug." That nickname fits her. She let out a small yawn, "I think someone's' tired."

"No I'm not." She let out another yawn.

"That yawn says otherwise, lass." I helped her get ready for bed and tucked her in. Sheamus was about to leave until she stopped him, "Don't leave, Uncle Sheamus. Can you stay, please?" He nodded and walked over to the bed, "Night, lass."

"Night auntie, night uncle." She quickly fell asleep. I walked him to the door.

"Today was fun, lass." He turned to me.

"Don't forget tiring." He chuckled and opened the door.

"Good night, Stella." He was about to close the door, when I stopped him.

"Sheamus, wait."

"What's wrong, lass." I went on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek, "Good night, Sheamus."

I can't believe I just did that. I got ready for bed and thought about it. It wasn't like I kissed him on the lips.

**The Next Day**

"Bye auntie Stella." Marie-Ellis said. We brought her to the spa, did her nails, gave her a fake streak, and brought her to the fair. I got her a present but she doesn't know about it. Her and her mom drove off and the girls came up to me.

"Hey, Stella, you wanna come with us to the salon?" I nodded and we were on our way. I kept my bang and they curled my hair. For my nails, I did a soft, baby pink. When we were finished, it was close to 6, and the party started at 8. We got to the hotel and they were rushing to get ready. I did my makeup. It has to be important events like this for me to wear dresses and makeup. I put on my pink, baby doll dress and my black heels (check my profile for it).

"How do I look?" I asked as I did a twirl.

"You look great, girly." Nattie said.

"So great, men will fall for you." Layla said

"Maybe even a Celtic Warrior." The girls giggled and I rolled my eyes. We got our bags and took the cab to the party. There, we met the guys. There was a lot of people there. From fans; to hall of famers.

"You look really good, lass." Sheamus said. Please don't let him see me blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I gave him a smile.

**Fast forward a few days (Summerslam)**

Ugh. I finally found something to wear that they won't steal. I wore mid-thigh shorts (with knee-length black tights), black converse, and a gray shirt that has Marilyn Monroe's face. I had on studs, gray and black bangles, and my 'princess' necklace. Brodus had it fixed yesterday and I want to kill Eve and Beth. No one breaks my necklace and gets away with it. My hair (which was still curly) was in a low ponytail. I got my bag and took a cab to the arena. I fell asleep and the girls decided not to wake me up.

I got out the cab and walked in the halls. The event was about to start and people were running around like chickens that got their heads cut off. I leaned on some boxes and went on my phone. I was relaxed until a shadow blocked the light. I looked up to see none other but Brock Lesnar. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I have a feeling that he's still staring at me.

"Sheamus." I jogged to the Irish.

"Hey, lass. I thought ye weren't going to come." I gave him a hug. The two tag-team partners came, "Hey guys." I waved at them.

"Are you three ready for your matches tonight?" I asked. They nodded. I didn't have a match tonight because it was Layla vs. Beth for the Divas' Championship. We talked about random things until Sheamus had to go for his match and Kofi and Truth had to get ready for theirs. I decided to walk around to catering. I saw Tyson and cleared my throat. He looked at me with a scared expression.

"Look, Tyson, I don't want to fight you. I just wanna know why you did it?" he looked at me with a confused expression.

"Why I did what?" I sighed. He's such a dumbass.

"Why did you cheat on Natalya?" he was about to say something, when I cut him off, "Don't even give me the 'but she forced herself onto me' shit. Even if she did, you could've pushed her off of you; but no, you just had to shove your tongue down her throat."

"Stella, you don't understand-"

"No, you don't understand. Nattie loved you, and all you did in return was break her heart. She may be smiling on the outside, but inside, there's a hole in her heart. So do us a favor and don't talk to her. Actually, you should go back to your slut. You don't want to keep her waiting." I grabbed a bowl of grapes and left an angry/guilty looking Tyson. I popped a grape in my mouth and looked at the screen just in time to see Sheamus Brogue Kick Del Rio's head off and go for the pin. I didn't feel like moving, I was to upset at Tyson.

"What's wrong, lass?" Sheamus walked up all sweaty.

"Just had a talk with Tyson."

"Ah. Well, I'm going to get dress." I waved and watched him leave. It was finally time for Kofi and Truth's match. I watched with interest. I should ask them to teach me those moves in case I have a match. I heard footsteps and saw Big Show. I stayed cleared from his path as he looked focus.

"Ayo, Stella." Kofi called. Both of them hugged me with their sweaty bodies.

"Congrats on winning your match, guys." They let me go and said thanks, "Now go take a shower. You guys are all sweaty and smelly."

"Wait, we want to ask you a question." Truth said. I motioned them to go on, "Tomorrow, we're teaming up with Sin Cara to go against the PTP and Cody Rhodes." Cool, that match should be fun.

"We were wondering if you would like to be at ringside." Kofi asked as he stole a grape.

"Sure, just stop stealing my grapes." With that, they left.

**The next day**

Last night was fun. I found out that I could go home on Wednesday was excited to see my roommate Rene (Ren-A) again. She was my childhood friend and basically a part of the family.

Right now, Layla and Kelly were begging me to go to the beach with them while Nattie was changing in the bathroom.

"No, girls, I will not go to the beach with you. Just have fun and don't worry about me." Nattie came out and all three of them left. I sat on my bed and bounced a ball on the wall.

After a while, I got bored and decided to take a walk outside. It was a nice breeze out here. I went to the boardwalk. I was looking at some shirts when someone called my name, "Stella, glad to see you could make it." It was Zack and Kelly.

"No, I was just walking around."

"Yeah, but since you're here, might as well buy you a swimsuit." She pulled me to the dressing room and shoved me with a bunch of swimsuits. The only one I liked was a blue one-piece with a white floral design. I put my shorts over it and Kelly paid for it. She and Zack dragged me onto the beach where the others were. They greeted me and I said hi. I sat down and looked at everyone. The guys were playing football, while the girls were tanning. I was playing with the sand and felt like a little kid. I jumped when someone grabbed me. I looked around and saw Kelly getting carried by Justin, Layla getting carried by Zack, Alicia (whom I met last night) was getting carried by Kofi, and Nattie was carried by Ron (Truth). I found out I was being carried by Sheamus. We were all screaming while the guys were laughing. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but it was no use. They threw us in the water. I went back up to see everyone in the water. I decided to jump into a nearby wave. My hair was ruined, but I'm not even mad.

We played around until it was time to get ready for Raw. I just put my shorts over my suit and used Kelly's towel to dry my hair. We started to walk towards the hotel. Everyone was talking about what happened last night.

"Are you coming to Smackdown, lass?" Sheamus asked. I wanted to say yes, but I'm going to be at home.

"Nope, I'm going to New York on Wednesday." He tried to mask up the sad look. We soon met to the hotel and went our separate ways. I got dressed in something similar to what I wore yesterday. I didn't have the tights, and my shirt was gray with a picture of a girl sitting behind a dead cat. It said 'Curiosity killed the cat; not me". My hair was back to its wavy self and in my usual style.

**At the arena**

I was currently talking to Ron and Kofi near the gorilla, talking about the 'Perfect Storm'.

"I think Triple H will fight again. Just not anytime near now." I said. I thought maybe he could fight one more time before he stops; but everyone says that last match will be the last one of his career. It was time for their match.

"Being accompanied by Stella; introducing the tag-team Champions, Kofi Kingston and R-Truth." I even did the whole entrance with them. I knew there was a reason I don't wear heel on the regular bases. Sin Cara's Theme played and I was in awe. He was one of the people I looked up to in this company. The PTP and Cody Rhodes came out. I winced every time they didn't have the upper hand, and cheered when they did. I help the crowd get into it. When they won, I slid into the ring. I got their hands and raised them as far as my arms could go.

When we got backstage, I was pulled into a sweaty hug. Oh how I love the hugs of sweaty wrestlers (NOT).

"Go shower, you two; you both stink." They went away (I had to glare so they would). I sat on the boxes and looked up at the screen. If you were to tell 9-year-old me that I would become a wrestler, I wouldn't believe you. I don't know what made me want to wrestle. Maybe it's because of Brodus. We're really close, so being away for around 300 days each year drove me insane. At least we're in the same company now. A person who worked all the technical stuff came up to me, "Ms. Clay, they want you to be on commentary for your brother's match." I jumped down.

"Ok. Also, just call me Stella." He nodded and walked away. I wonder whose gonna fight Brodus. I got closer to the gorilla. There was something going on in the ring, so I had to wait. I looked at the match card. His opponent was no other then Sandow and I clenched my fist. I still have beef with that guy.

"Hey, Kitty-cat." I turned to see Brodus approach me. I gave him a hug and looked at the screen. They were showing what happened yesterday between Tyson and I and my eyes bugged out. I didn't really think they were gonna show that on national television. It was finally time for Brodus to go out. It was good to see him happy and dancing around. After both men were in the ring, my music started to play. I came out and the crowd went wild. I'm no John Cena or Kelly Kelly. I slapped hands while walking down the ramp. I looked at Sandow and basically growled. I sat down and put on the headphones.

"Oh great, Stella's here." Jerry said. I nodded and heard Michael Cole groan.

"If you don't want me here, Cole, just say it." I glared at him.

"Fine. I don't want you here."

"Well, that sounds like a personal issue. You should see a doctor about that." Cole glared at me and I just looked at the ring. I wonder when I will actually fight inside the ring. I hope it's soon, because my list of people who I need to beat the shit out of is getting longer. My thoughts were stopped when the bell rang. I can't believe it! Sandow won? I don't know who looked more shocked; Brodus, Cameron & Naomi, the audience, or me. I wanted to hit Cole with a steal pipe since he was cheering. Brodus gave Sandow what he was begging for, a knock out. Brodus was calling me, so I took off the headphones and slid in the ring. He was motioning me to do my finisher that I learned from Jeff Hardy when we were in the same city. It was the Swanton Bomb, but I called mine the S.S (Stella Shock). As soon as I hit it, the crowd went wild. I expected my music to play, but instead, AJ's music played. She skipped into the ring and tilted her head to the side. Honestly, she is one of my role models; always keeping you on your toes.

"Stella, since you really want to fight, I'm putting you in match right now." Both Brodus and I were smiling, "And since you like to fight guys, you are now a superstar. Your first match will be in a few weeks." I was happy that I finally get a REAL match, but upset that I still have to wait. I know that Brodus will try to talk me out of the match, but I will still go for it.

_No matter what._

_**(Line Break)**_

**Sorry that I didn't update for a while. I'm busy with school, dance, another dance, another dance, and gymnastics. If it helps, I got some cookies and I'm starting the next chapter now. BYE!**


	5. Love and Royal Rumble?

Today was a good day. I hanged out with Layla and Kaitlyn, went to the gym, and relaxed. Marie Ellis had to stay with me because of family issues. I don't know what's going on, but when they're ready to tell me, they will. Even though I worry about her running into people who could hurt her, I always know that there was someone to protect her. I wouldn't be surprised if she gets spoiled.

Now I'm just sitting in Sheamus' locker room with Marie waiting for him to get our snacks. I didn't have a match tonight, but I wore my ring attire just in case. I can't wait to see The Rock in person. Ok, I admit I have a fan girl crush on him, but what girl doesn't?

"Auntie Stella, I'm bored." My thoughts were interrupted by Marie. She got up with her new teddy bear (which she calls it Tommy the Teddy) and pulled my hand to the door. We walked around and we passed by CM Punk and his Walrus also known as Paul Heyman. I was about to keep walking when Punk grabbed my arm.

"Hey, Stella. I wanted to talk to you." He said. I honestly didn't want to hear his voice, but if I want him to stop bothering me, I have to pull through this. I turned around to face him.

"Just to clear things up, Stella, whatever I did for you to not talk to me, I'm sorry." I laughed at all of his bullshit.

"You don't know what you did, do you?" he shook his head, "Then let's just say, coming from a man who asks for respect every week, you don't know the first thing about it."

"Oh, I don't know the first thing about respect? I'm the WWE Champion, and you're a nobody!" I laughed again.

"See, this BS is why people don't give you respect. This is why I don't talk to you." I picked Marie up and walked away. The last thing I heard before going out of earshot was "I'm best in the world!" I'm really happy he's cleared to fight Ryback. That match should shut him up. If not that, then hopefully The Rock will.

We finally made it to catering and I saw Sheamus and Zack talking. Marie wiggled out of my grip and ran straight to them. Sheamus picked her up and handed her a juice box. They've really became close. I walked closer and sat on the table. Seats are overrated anyways. I grabbed a cookie and they both looked at me with a smile on their face. Before I could register what was going on, Zack grabbed my cookie and ran. I got up and jumped from the table (giving me a slight boost) and ran after him. He better not eat it.

**Later that night…**

I sat on top of the boxes to watch the main event. Marie was too busy with the Divas. I was really hoping Ryback would win and Punk would go back to his old self. The match finally started as I got lost in my thoughts. I only started to fight guys, but when would I be in a TLC match? Or a Hell in a Cell match? What about something as simple as a championship match? Or even a Royal Rumble match?

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Ryback throwing Punk over the top rope and onto a table. Ryback has this in the bag. Then, the light in the ring turned off when he was about to grab it. How comes something bad always happens in a match for Punk's belt? The light soon turned back on and it was him (still on the ladder) fighting off The Shield. How can you say that they were NOT working for Punk? What fucking injustice did Ryback do? I grabbed the closest object near me (a baseball bat. Nice) and ran to the ring.

As soon as I stepped onto the ramp, they already smashed him through a table that had steel steps underneath. I jumped onto a chair to wait for their guard to be down. After a few seconds, I jumped off (with it nearly falling in the process) and swung the bat at Roman's head. That caught everyone's attention. I swung it at Dean's ribs, but I felt a pair of hands wrapped around my neck. Before I could think of anything to do, my back connected to the ring post and my hands were being tied behind my back. I tried to ignore the pain in my back enough to pull on the rope tied on my wrists, but it just seemed to get tighter with every pull. The shield walked backwards to observe the chaos they've done. I turned my head enough to see Punk getting back into the ring. I looked at the broken Ryback.

"Come on, Ryback." I yelled to him, "You have to get up. Get back in the ring, big guy." I could see him trying to get up, but all the cobwebs in the head from the pain made it impossible for the poor dude. I turned my head to see Punk grab the title and the bell rang. He looked in my eyes "Best in the world!" the officials came and untied me and help Ryback as Punk and Heyman went backstage. I turned my attention to the officials helping Ryback up the ramp as I followed them.

When we got backstage, they let him go and he turned to me, "Thank you, Stella, for what you did out there." When you get to know him, he's really a great guy.

"No problem, Ryback. Especially when you saved Marie from 3MB last week." I gave him a grateful smile.

"Ryback," yelled a voice as Marie ran and hugged his leg, "you were awesome tonight."

He ruffled her hair, "Thanks, kid. You be good to your Aunt Stella." She gave him a thumbs up as he walked away. I turned to the little girl, "Who's with you?"

"Uncle Sheamus is getting dressed and Uncle Zack is in the room filled with food."

"So, you wandered away from him?" she nodded and gave me a smile I just couldn't be mad at. I grabbed her hand and went back to catering. On the way there, Josh Mathews stopped me for an interview.

"Stella, I have to ask, why did you go out there? What are your plans for 2013?"

"Well, Ryback is a good friend and he did save Marie last week. Plus, I already had beef with The Shield when they hurt Brodus. You don't mess with family. Also, since I just became the first female superstar, I could participate in more Paper Views."

"When are you planning to join more Pay Per Views?"

"In a couple of weeks. I'm gonna be in the Royal Rumble. Who know, I might be the next World Heavyweight Champ." Josh thanked me and I walked into catering. There, I saw Zack talking to Layla with his goofy grin. What if they went out? Why am I asking myself do much questions? I shrugged at my thoughts and walked over.

"Stella, are you really going to join the Royal Rumble?" Layla asked. I nodded and she looked at me as if I grew two heads.

"You're crazy. I know that girls entered before, but against Cena, Ziggler, and Orton?" I got a bowl of grapes and stared at her while slowly putting a grape in my mouth.

"Oh, and don't forget Sheamus is joining too." I actually forgot about him joining. As if on cue, he came and took a grape from my bowl.

"What are ye guys talking about?" Sheamus asked while stealing another grape. I glared at him.

"Stella is joining the Royal Rumble." He choked on the grape for a second, and then ruffled my hair with a big smile.

"Congrats, lass. It's gonna be ye first Pay Per View with the big dogs." He stopped ruffling my hair to steal another grape. I glared at him and threw a grape at him, which he caught in his mouth (showoff).

**AN: Hey everyone. I just felt like stopping here because I felt lonely. So….how are you guys doing?*Sigh* I need a life. Forever alone (._.)…... anyways, back to the story.**

After awhile, it was just Marie and I walking around. I was looking down at my phone, when I ran into something or someone and fell flat on my ass. I look up and I was trying my best not to have a fan girl moment. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I said to the man as I got up and dusted myself off.

"No, it was The Rock's fault. Are you ok?" I nodded, "Wait a minute, aren't you the girl who tried to help Ryback win? What's your name?"

"Stella Clay." He looked down and smirked at Marie, "And who might this be?"

"My name is Marie. Auntie Stella has a huge fan girl crush on you." I quickly covered her mouth before she said anything else embarrassing. He smirked as we said goodbye and went our separate ways.

We went into Sheamus' room and Marie told him about meeting The Rock. I sat down to see Rock talking to Punk.

"See, The Rock ran into the one person who tried to help Ryback. Stella, a sweetheart and a good fighter, risked getting hurt so that your friends, The Shield, wouldn't help you win." The Rock said. I can't believe he would actually talk about that.

"One, The Shield are not my friends. And two, Stella failed. I still came out victorious." I rolled my eyes. How about he go against them with a 5 foot 2, 112 lbs, body?

"You see, The Rock is actually happy that you won. Now, The Rock can use his size 13 boot, and shove it up your candy ass." All of a sudden, a little voice said, "Can you smell what The Rock is cooking?" Marie did the eyebrows and right after that, I saw Punk sprawled out onto the mat. What a good way to end the day.

We soon packed up and headed to the hotel. We have to leave early to head to the next venue.

"Hey, Stella," I turned my attention to the Irishman, "I know a café close to the next hotel. So I was wondering if ye wanted to come with me tomorrow." I kept my cool on the outside, but inside, I was squealing like a middle schoolgirl. "Yeah, I could leave Marie with the girls" I could see his look of releaf. We soon went our separate ways as I put Marie to bed. Today was an exciting day. I wonder what the rest of the week will hold for us. As I lay down in bed, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

**The next morning….**

I was packing up the last of the things from Marie's little suitcase. We're supposed to go with Sheamus and Zack to the next venue for Main Event. Sheamus has to face Ziggler, and Zack has to face Wade. I promised them both that I will be ringside and Marie would be the guest commentator. I heard a knock on the door and opened it to see the Broski and the Celtic Warrior.

"Are you ready to go? Where's the little broskette?" Zack asked. I pointed to the couch where there was Marie sleeping with a blanket and a half eaten pop-tart next to her. I put the food in her bookbag and picked up the sleeping girl while the guys had the bags. It was early in the morning and I was still tired (tired enough to wear sweatpants and a shirt to go to the car), so I decided to sit in the back. I don't know how Zack had so much energy so early. I'm half asleep while he's too busy dancing in his seat to his music.

We finally started moving and they were talking about their matches. I was looking out the window, drinking orange juice, and listening to their convo every now and then. Bug finally woke up and I handed her half eaten pop-tart and a box juice.

"So, lass, are you excited to sit with Mike (Miz) and Michael Cole?" she nodded and put on her sunglasses, "Woo, Woo, Woo; you know it!" everyone laughed and I rested my head on the window.

I soon woke up and stretched my back. "How long was I asleep?" Zack was now driving, Sheamus looking out the window, and Marie coloring in her book.

"Well, you slept long enough for 2 stops, to miss Marie insult me, and we're almost to the hotel"

Time passed by quickly before my very eyes. Next thing you know, Kaitlyn, Layla, and Alicia were in my room while I was trying to get ready to go to lunch with Sheamus. I came out of the bathroom to get the girls opinion. I was wearing black skinny jeans, yellow long sleeve v-neck, high tops, and had my hair in a messy bun.

"How do I look?" I received nods of approval as Bug went to get something. She came back with heart studs.

"Thanks, Marie, you really know what to add to the outfit." I got my phone, hotel key, wallet, and said my goodbyes.

I went into the lobby and saw him. He was wearing a blue button up and jeans. One thing I hated about guys was how they could put on almost anything and still look good.

"Hey, Stella, I was wondering if we could just go to the park instead." I nodded and took note of his nervous expression. We started walking with nothing but silence. Just a little awkward. We grabbed some coffee and started walking again.

Once we got there, we just sat on a hilly area. Sheamus turned to face me.

"Hey, Stella, can I ask ye a question?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say that ye an amazing lass, and ye personality shines really bright." I looked at him confused. Where is he going with this? My question was soon answered when he pulled me closer and our lips connected. I know this sounds cheesy, but when he touched me, it was like sparks flew.

"Stella, will ye be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Sheamus, I will be your girlfriend." I couldn't help but smile. This week is turning out better and better.

**Few hours later…**

I was sitting in my hotel room; coloring with Marie, when there was a knock (or multiple knocks, impatient people) on the door. I opened it to see everyone there, ready to go out somewhere.

"Stella, you wanna go to the bar with us tonight?" Layla asked while staying close to Zack. They would be an interesting couple. The Brit and the Broski.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'll stay with Bug tonight." They all said their goodbyes and left.

"Hey, Stella, do you want me to stay with ye and the lass?" I shook my head, "No, you go and have some fun." He looked reluctant, but he soon left.

Marie went to the bathroom and I decided to relax on the bed. There were a knock on the door, so I thought it was Sheamus. When I opened the door, 2 guys who I know but never talked to was standing there with a baseball bat. I backed away slowly as they inched closer towards me. Shit, I should've asked Sheamus to stay with me. They lunged at me and I tried to fight back. Two guys with baseball bats against a girl, how in the world is that fair?

I let out a scream and I felt pain in the back of my head as my vision quickly turned into black.

_**Please help me. Someone. Anyone.**_

**Sheamus' POV**

I was just sitting by myself thinking about Stella. I don't know why, but I feel like she's in trouble. My phone started to ring with her name. I went outside to answer the phone.

"Uncle Sheamus, please help." It was Marie's voice. She sounds like she was crying.

"What's wrong, lass? Where's your Auntie Stella?"

"I don't know. There's a puddle of dark red stuff and I'm scared." Dark red stuff? Please tell me it's not what I think it is.

"Ok. Take the phone with you and go into the bathroom don't come out until I tell you to."

Please let Stella be safe.

**Ok. This idea has been in my head for a few weeks now, but I just had to find a way to lead up to that. I might hate the shield, but when I was in gymnastics, I saw three little girls that could be the kid version of them. Not to mention, they're so adorable. Anyways, I have to go.**

**Bye!**


	6. Missing love

I suddenly woke up in a dark room on what I think is a bed. I think there's tape on my mouth. I tried to reach it but soon figured that my hands are tied behind my back. I know I freaked out easily as a child then, but I'm gonna freak out to another level if I don't get answers to what's going on.

The door opened and the two guys from earlier came in. I don't know their names, so let's call the smaller one 'shadow', and the bigger one 'bodybuilder'. Shadow sat on the end of the bed and his eyes stared at a place guys shouldn't stare at. I felt disgusted and pulled my knees to my chest.

"I bet you're wondering what's going on here." I nodded, "Well let's just say that we're going to break you until you are just a shell of a woman." His hands went on my legs and started to head up. I panic and kicked him in the ribs. He winced and glared at me. I scooted back as he went closer and closer to me. The right side of my face sting as he slapped me. "As long as you're here you will behave and not try any funny business. And I think you're gonna be here for a VERY long time. Your friends don't care about you. They're just keeping you around until you become useless." He grabbed my face, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir" tears started pricking my eyes.

"Good. Now get some sleep." Both guys left the room and I lay on the bed. Why me? Can someone please get me out of this hellhole? Please?

**Sheamus**

We rushed upstairs to the hotel room and what I saw made me feel sick to my stomach. The red puddle in the middle of the room. Please let it not be blood. I shook my head and made sure at least Marie was safe from harm. I knocked on the door, "Marie, lass, you can come out now." What happened next broke my heart more. The 5 yr old came out with tears on her face and clutching a phone. She ran to me arms and held onto me for dear life. Brodus was calling the police while the girls were trying to get Marie of me so I could help.

"Just leave the lass with me." The girls nodded and Marie sort of relaxes. Kofi and Ron came in the room, out of breath.

"We asked security," Ron was trying to catch his breath so Kofi continued; "they said they saw two guys carrying a girl out the door. When they question the guys, one of them said that she got drunk at the bar."

Rage went thru my body as I soaked in what they just said. I tried to stay calm no matter what, but I guess everyone saw.

"Uncle Sheamus, why are you mad? When is Aunty Stella coming back?"

"I don't know, lass. Hopefully soon." She let out a yawn, "I think it's time for bed."

"Will you stay with me?" I nodded my head and said goodbye to everyone.

Marie looked up at me while I tucked her in, "Uncle, do you love my Aunty?" that question took me by surprised. I thought about it.

"Yes. I love your Aunty Stella very much." I lay down next to her and she cuddled by my stomach. While she was sleeping soundly, I knew I wouldn't be able to get much sleep. I love Stella. I wanted to tell her, but she got taken away from me. Let's hope it's not too late.

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I had to study for midterms and then I got sick and had to go to the hospital. I know that this chapter is short, but this is just a filler chapter. So review and tell me what you want to happen and what I could do to make the story better. Bye, see you later.**


	7. My found love

I don't know how long it's been since I last saw my friends and family. I know I lost a little weight since then because they rarely feed me, and most of the food is spoiled. So I barely pick at it. This is hell. I can't eat, I can't see my family, I'm getting hit and slapped, strangers are touching me, and I feel disgusting. Where is everyone? For some reason, my mind went back to the talk me and Shadow had. I know what he said wasn't true, so why do I feel like this? Like my life has been a total lie? Like everyone I know is just pretending to like me? I shook my head. He's starting to get to me. Stay calm Stella, just stay calm and you could make it thru this.

I squinted my eyes as the door opened and let the light through. Shadow wasn't there this time. It was Bodybuilder. He sat close enough that I could smell the alcohol in his breath. I closed my eyes as he touched my face and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, princess. It'll be all over soon." I took a deep breath as he got closer to me. All I could think about now is Marie-Ellis is safe.

**Sheamus POV**

It's been a couple of days since Stella's gone missing. Marie was always by my side and unusually quiet. Vince helped by taking a few minutes off of Raw and Smackdown to say that she was missing. The police are trying to track them down. Brodus has been serious and I don't remember him smiling since days ago.

I was with a policeman in the hotel room. My phone had started ringing with her name on it, so they are trying to track it as we talk.

"Sheamus, I have Stella. She is mine."

"Who are you and what are you doing with her?"

"Don't worry about my name. And don't worry about the girl; we're just going to have some fun."

"Don't you dear lay your hands on her."

"I could let her go-"

"Then why don't you?"

"Let me finish. If I let her free, no one would be safe. Especially her niece.

"I'm not letting you take Marie." I pulled her closer.

"Really? You don't know who we are. We could be close to you and you wouldn't even know."

"I will protect her."

"Are you sure? You allowed us to take Stella mostly because you left her alone that night."

"Listen, fucker, we will find you and I would personally hurt you if you lay your hands on her even once."

"That's cute. This isn't the wrestling ring. We have weapons."

"And we have backup."

"Don't you dare bring the police into this."

"Why not? You kidnapped someone."

"If we find out that they are involved, I would kill Stella right in front of everyone. Speaking of Stella, why don't you say hi?" all I heard on the phone was someone yelling, but it was muffled.

"Stella?" there was a sound of tape being ripped off.

"Sheamus, is everyone ok? Are you ok? Where is Marie?"

"Everyone is fine, but they're worried. The lass is with me."

"Ok. Just keep her protected no matter what happens."

"I will. I love you, Stella."

"I love you too, Sheamus." she started to cry.

"Don't cry, love. I'm going to get you out soon." I winced as I heard a hand connecting to skin, "Stella, love, what happened?" there was no response. The call ended.

"Ok, I think we're able to track them. You can come, but you have to leave Marie here with someone." I nodded and packed up her things. The girls decided to watch her as I rode with the officer. I got more and more worried as time passed.

We soon arrived at a little old house in the middle of nowhere. It was a few hours away from town. I watched from the car as they rushed to the house. Two guys came out of the house. The bigger one handed a girl with a lot of bruises to the smaller one. Is that who I think it is?

**Stella POV**

"Hey, get up." Bodybuilder said. I struggled to get up since all I have been doing was sitting and laying on the bed. He basically lifted me up and walked throughout what seemed to be a house. I was still groggy from that last time I got knocked out by one of them. Shadow soon joined us and the shinning lights blinded me and the cold hit my face. I couldn't understand what everyone was saying, but my mind went back to reality as cold metal went on my skin. I couldn't help but let a few tears out.

Then it was like slow motion.

I felt a pain in my side as I was dropped to the ground. Police was able to arrest them and put them in a car as Sheamus ran towards me. My eyes were getting blurred and started to see black dots in my vision.

"Stella, love, you got to stay awake for me." I heard him say.

"But I'm so sleepy." I knew he said some other things, but I just closed my eyes.

**Sheamus POV**

We rushed to the hospital and everyone who was close to Stella was in the waiting room. They took her in for emergency surgery as I sat with Brodus and closed my eyes.

"I know you tried your best." He said. I just sighed.

"But if I stayed with her that night, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Listen, Stella doesn't trust a lot of people ever since she was a child. But the look in her eyes tells me that she trusts you, I trust you." I nodded and we just sat there for a few hours. More than half the people left so that they could get some sleep. The doctor soon called her name, "Family of Stella clay?" both Brodus and I walked towards him.

"Who are you?"

"Brother"  
"Fiancée" I lied.

"Ok. So she's in stable condition, but needs some rest." He looked at the clipboard and had a sad look in his eyes, "We also ran some tests, mostly everything is normal."

"So what's wrong?"

"The test showed that she was raped."

**Wwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwew wewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewweww ewwewwewwe**

**Ok, you may have noticed that the chapters are getting shorter. That's because I'm so busy lately and I'm trying to do this in my spear time. So don't forget to review what you think. Bye!**


End file.
